Some Of My Muggle Things
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: Arthur lists his muggle things while singing. A sort of parody song of "My favourite things." from the Sound of Music. Warning of horrible rhyming...Molly/Arthur


**A.N. I feel really stupid for writing it out this way. Why I did, I think it was because a bunch of songs were stuck in my head at once that I made it into a little song myself.**

**The only thing I was close to copying from the song was "These are a few of my favourite things." I tried to avoid it as much as I could to make it into a sort of recognizable, but not copied sentence, "These are some of my muggle things." It is a bit different, because it lists different things, and has horrible rhyming which I take full blame for! I tried to keep the same mood, though.**

**Just pretend this is some sort of music video or something. It's probably the only thing to give it credit at all.**

**So, enjoy!**

**Song: "These are a few of my favourite things" from the Sound Of Music**

**Words: 682**

**Round: 6**

* * *

><p>"Arthur? Can't you ever be serious for once?"<p>

"Arthur! This isn't the time for muggle objects."

"Arthur…"

Arthur walked into his shed with a sigh. Life had all of a sudden gotten so much harder with there new kids in the picture. He placed his hands on the table, glancing around.

"Muggles are so interesting, though." he muttered. "What they do is so brilliant!"

Arthur started walking up to a mini windmill, and stared at it. He sighed before hitting the tip, causing the windmill to spin.

"I've got the best muggle collection in all of britain." he said, starting to sing. "People don't expect much, what with those chickens."

Next, Arthur ducked down, and stared at his set of cutlery that lay on the table before him.

"I've got spoons, forks, and some knives." he said. "I've got a muggle card deck of all fives."

To show his imaginary audience, Arthur spread the cards in his hand. He then threw them onto the table, walking over to a cupboard. Throwing it open, Arthur began to pull out different objects.

"Got a boot," he sang, throwing it over his shoulder.

"A hat," Arthur threw it over his other shoulder.

"A bucket of fake rats." Arthur said, pulling out the bucket.

There was a pause, as Arthur pulled out some more objects, spreading them out in his hand. He stood up, staring at the small pieces in one of his hands, while the other hand held a bucket.

"and some leftover springs." Arthur smiled. "These are some of my muggle things!"

With that, Arthur dropped the bucket, and shoved the springs into his pocket. He rushed over to a grandfather clock. Then he opened the small door, stuck his hand in, and pulled out a few alarm clocks.

"I got big and small clocks." he sang, before pulling out some locks. "Got some old and new locks."

Then Arthur rushed to the table in the middle of the room. He placed the springs, the locks, and the small clocks down.

"Got my screwdriver that's a sonic." he sang. "Got this thingy that's called a...harmonic?"

Arthur questioned himself, as he stared at the muggle musical instrument. With a shrug, Arthur put it onto the table.

"A knife with a dash of butter," Arthur waved his wand, causing some butter to fly over to him.

"They may call me a nutter for cooking up such an invention!" Arthur said. "Yet I know they'll give me a pension to pay for some more muggle things!"

Arthur started to work on an object before him. He didn't know what he was going to end up making, but he would try his best to resemble

"There ought to be some teapots around here..." Arthur mumbled.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes, come in, my dear." Arthur said.

Molly walked in, and looked around the area. Objects were strewn all over the place. She shook her head, smiling.

"Arthur, were you _singing_?" she asked.

"Maybe," he smiled, albeit embarrassedly.

"Well, supper'll be ready soon. So finish up in here!" Molly said. "Are you cold at all? I brought a blanket for you."

Molly placed it around her husband's shoulders. She looked curiously at Arthur's 'in the making' invention before turning away.

"Come in, in a few, dear!"

"Will do." Arthur smiled.

Once she had left, Arthur broke out into song again. He crouched back over the objects, waving his wand to summon different supplies.

"I got fan on my left, a pan on my right…oh these are some of my muggle things!" Arthur said.

Arthur let out a sigh.

"When I'm upset, when I'm overwhelmed, all I do is come to my shed."

Arthur sat back, smiling at his creation.

"Then I feel so much happier without a bit of dread." Arthur sang. "These are some of my muggle things!"

"Arthur! Dinner!"

Arthur stood up with a sigh before walking towards the door. He looked back at the room, then turned off the light. Next, Arthur closed his door, and made his way towards the burrow.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. This was probably a waste of time, but I hope you liked it at least a little bit :)<strong>

**Also, I love Molly/Arthur! I'm sorry if Molly came off a little OOC and rude to Arthur :/**

**Cheers!**

**Lupe**


End file.
